The present invention relates to a device for positioning food, such as bread, and guiding a knife while slicing portions therefrom.
A select few individuals are sufficiently talented to adeptly ply the culinarian's art and slice food in uniform, artistically pleasing slices, with nothing more than a pair of steady hands and a sharp slicing utensil. The majority of individuals attempting to slice food, however, are not so talented and produce severed portions of food having an uneven thickness.
Several conventional devices exist that have been developed in an attempt to close the gap between the talented and the untalented. While some of these prior art devices are applicable to a variety of foods, many are limited in use.
Also, devices which have permanently-secured, perpendicularly-extending guides, or which extend substantially three-dimensionally, may provide a cutting edge for slicing breads or other foods, but result in storage problems because of the spatial requirements needed therefor. Even prior art devices which may be disassembled for storage purposes generally have one or more parts extending substantially in three-dimension.
Furthermore, prior art devices have generally failed to allow for the abrasion which occurs when the cutting edge of the slicing utensil comes into contact with the platform, which abrasions eventually substantially reduce the attractiveness of the device and the ease with which the device can be sanitized after each use thereof.